Inestable
by Lizha
Summary: Porque ella estaba agotada, ella ya no daba mas.


_Holaa! Aquí esta la idea del OneShot sobre mi personaje, Jade The Hedgehog. Espero que les guste! _

_Hay mención del ShadAmy, les aviso. _

_También__ aparece el hermano de mi personaje, Leo The Hedgehog. _

_Es trágico, pero eso ya lo saben ¿No?_

_No se olviden se visitar mis otros fics! _

_Se me da por hacer una secuela ¿Que les parece eso?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Sonic Team no me pertenece, solo lo hacen mis personajes y la historia._

_**Advertencias:** Muerte de personajes, sangresilla, delirios mentales... nada raro. _

* * *

_**"Inestable" ** _

_By _

_Pink Invisible Unicorn _

**_"Capitulo Único"_**

* * *

Ella lo sabía.

Se estaba volviendo, lentamente, _loca_.

Desde que _perdió_ a sus _padres _en aquel incendio —intencional— y su _hermano_ mayor _desapareció_—seguramente también intencional—, su _estabilidad mental _y_ emocional se debilito_.

Tenía mucho cuidado con ese tema. Pero igual, eso no sirvió de nada, había sido una _**ilusa**_ en confiar ciegamente en aquellas personas.

Le habían prometido que la ayudarían a buscar a su hermano —ni siquiera sabía si estaba _**muerto**_ o _**no**_—.

_Malditos. _

Pero cuando los robots del Eggman les atacaron, tuvieron que huir.

Un robot le había dado un golpe en la espalda, —_sus cicatrices_,_ su __debilidad_— eso hizo que cayera y la atraparan. Esos malditos ni siquiera la ayudaron, se quedaron mirándola por unos minutos y luego escaparon.

_Hijos de Puta. _

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, el ultimo golpe que su armadura resistiría, _ya todo daba igual_ —seguramente su hermano estaba muerto—.

Estaba cansada de todo, ya no soportaba más. Vivió demasiadas cosas feas para solo tener dieciocho años.

_**·.·**_

—_**Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante… Dos elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña, como veían que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante… Tres elefantes…**_— Canturreo aquella canción con voz rota, de nuevo.

La habían encerrado en una celda de piedra, húmeda y con jodidas goteras.

Estaba acostada en el duro y frió suelo, estaba demasiado débil como para moverse, por eso ni siquiera se molesto en hacerlo.

El golpe ya no afectaba sus poderes, pero igual no podía usarlos. Una de sus manos estaba atada a la pared por cadenas, por alguna extraña razón su piel en esa muñeca estaba toda herida, no recordaba haber movido esa mano.

Sabia que no estaba sola en aquel pasillo lleno de celdas, si, había observado todo a su alrededor, pero no parecía molestarles que cantara.

"**Eres una cobarde inútil" **Le decía aquella voz en la cabeza, otro motivo para volverse loca.

_Lo sabía muy bien. _

Sabía que había fallado en su única misión, buscar a su hermano.

Igualmente encontrarlo no arreglaría nada, ella estaba _rota_ desde el día de la muerte de sus padres. La única diferencia de ahora, era que lo _admitía_.

_Quería morirse de una puta vez. _

Así dejaba de sufrir —tanto física, como psicológicamente— y no tenia que hablar nada.

El mundo en el que vivía se había envuelto en oscuridad. Su padre le contaba historias —que parecían sacadas de un cuento de niños— de cuando el mundo estaba lleno de árboles, naturaleza, vida y _paz_. Eso ya no existía ahora.

El mundo ya no tenia vida, estaba muerto. Las personas luchaban por sobrevivir y había tipos —como Eggman— que lo tenían todo —como aquel tipo de palacio en el que vivía— y no hacían nada, disfrutaban del sufrimiento de los demás.

.

Abrió levemente sus ojos celestes y observo aburridamente a su alrededor, sin moverse. Suspiro.

Tal vez antes pensaba que tenia alguna posibilidad, pero solamente se engañaba a si misma.

_**·.·**_

Un golpe metálico la hizo abrir los ojos.

Del otro lado de los barrotes un equidna de pelaje verde oscuro se alejaba de los barrotes, seguramente el los golpeo, a su lado, un halcón de pelaje negro.

Y en medio de esos tipos, una figura alta —y gorda— se encontraba, Eggman.

"**¿Qué quiere ahora?" **Pensó irritada, pero no se movió, se limito a observarles despreocupadamente.

—**Tengo una oferta que proponerte, Jade. Si es que ese es tu nombre**— Esa ultima frase la susurro.

_¿Qué si ese era su nombre? Ya no lo recordaba. _

Ella no hizo nada, pero si lo escucho. Eggman lo sabia, cuando dijo eso su oreja se movió levemente, señal de que lo escuchaba, y si no se equivocaba —nunca lo hacia, según el— eso le estaba interesando.

—**Quiero que seas parte de mis subordinados**— Continuo —**Te sacare de esta celda, pero tendrás que seguir mis ordenes**.

_Ya no importaba lo que sucediera con ella… _

—**¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**— Pregunto con voz quebrada, pero firme.

—**Vi tus habilidades en combate, eres perfecta para mi grupo especial. Y viendo que te abandonaron, no tienes muchas opciones**— Dijo con una sonrisa macabra.

_Eso lo sabía desde el principio de los tiempos. _

—**¿Van a experimentar conmigo?**— Pregunto sin miedo.

—**No si eso es lo que quieres. Si quieres mejorar tus poderes, yo me encargo de eso**— Dijo ¿amable?

Estaba loca.

—**Los de tu grupo especial… ¿Pueden elegir?**— Pregunto incrédula.

Eggman asintió.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

—**Acepto**— Dijo finalmente Jade.

Y Eggman sonrió macabramente, su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

.

.

.

.

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar… _

.

.

.

.

—**¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?**— Pregunto.

—**No es que, sino a quien, Knucky**— Dijo una voz femenina.

—**Vaale ¿A **_**quien**_** estamos buscando?**— Pregunto de nuevo Knuckles.

Knuckles miro a erizo de pelaje blanco que estaba delante de ellos, iluminando ese pequeño pasillo con una esfera de luz mantenida en su mano.

—**A mi hermana**— Dijo serio, sus ojos celestes irradiaban luz por el uso de su poder.

Pocas veces se le veía así, usualmente era alegre e hiperactivo. Por eso era amigo de Sonic.

—**Eso no nos sirve de nada**— Dijo irónicamente un erizo negro con vetas rojas y ojos del mismo color. A su lado, tomados de la mano, iba una eriza de pelaje rosa y llamativos ojos jade.

El erizo blanco de ojos celestes, demasiados claros como para ser normales, le miro de reojo.

—**Se llama Jade, tiene dieciocho años, de pelaje negro y ojos iguales a los míos**— La describió.

—**¿Y exactamente como sabes que esta aquí, Leo?**— Pregunto una murciélago de pelaje blanco y ojos verde agua.

Leo solo se encogió de hombros sin mirarla.

—**Solo lo se**— Dijo.

—**¿Y si estas equivocado? ¿Y si ella no esta aquí? ¿Y si hemos entrado al castillo del huevón para nada?**— Pregunto atropelladamente un erizo azul de ojos verdes.

—**Cállate faker**— Le dijo bruscamente el erizo de ojos carmín.

—**Tu cállate, Shadow. Además, no me digas faker**— Le contesto Sonic.

La eriza rosa soltó la mano de Shadow, quien se puso a discutir con Sonic y se adelanto hasta quedar al lado de Leo.

—**La quieres mucho ¿No?**— Le pregunto suavemente.

Leo la miro.

—**Es lo único que tengo**— Dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—**¿Ella sabe que la estas buscando?**— Pregunto ella.

—**Lo dudo, Amy. Creo que ella me estuvo buscando, fue gracias a ustedes que me encontraron, o si no hubiera muerto. Desde ese día estoy investigando y creo que esta vez no me equivoco**— Dijo con una sonrisa firme, típicas de el.

Amy rió suavemente por su actitud tan segura de si mismo.

—**¿Hace cuanto que no la ves?**— Pregunto ya sin reír.

—**Hace mucho, ya perdí la cuenta. Nos separamos tiempo después de que nuestros padres murieran**—Dijo serio.

—**Espero que la podamos encontrar, quiero conocerla**— Dijo tratando de animarle.

Leo le sonrió agradecido.

**"Espero que estés bien, Jade" **Pensó mirando al frente.

_**·.·**_

—**Ya estas lista, pequeña**— Dijo aquel despreciable erizo verde, pasándole una capa negra por los hombros —sin tocarle la espalda—.

Jade se mantuvo inexpresiva, lo único que hizo fue aceptar la capa al pasar sus brazos por las mangas.

Eggman le había inyectado un suero que potenciaba su fuerza, velocidad, sentidos y poderes. Dijo que a todo sus subordinados de les inyectaba eso.

Ella no hizo nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera lo sintió.

Luego Eggman la presento con el resto del "grupo especial". Todos tenían unas capas negras.

Un erizo verde se le acerco sonriendo, mostrando unos afilados dientes de sierra, y Eggman le dijo que tenía que probarla. Ese erizo de llama Scourge.

Después de unas cuantas pruebas de velocidad, evasión, precisión y fuerza llegamos hasta el momento de la capa.

Jade se alejo un poco y se sentó en una silla. No sabia que hacer, pero aprendería rápido, de eso estaba segura.

Apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y se sujeto la cabeza con las manos. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar.

Todo tenía aire medieval. Había una cocina, dos baños alejados y luego un pasillo, por el cual iba a las habitaciones.

Su vista se dirigió hacia uno de sus lados, a un par de metros había un gran espejo.

No se movió de la silla, pero si se observo un poco.

Su piel estaba más pálida y ya no tenía ese brillo natural. Tenia leves ojeras alrededor de los ojos. Suspiro.

_Esa era yo, en lo que me convertí. _

Se miro a si misma, miro la ropa que tenia. Una remera sin mangas azul oscuro, unos pantalones ajustados negros y unas botas hasta las rodillas también negras.

Se miro el brazalete que Eggman le había puesto, no sabía para que servia, era de oro —creía— y alrededor tenía pequeñas gemas rojas.

Escucho un suave carraspeo y eleve la vista.

Enfrente suyo estaba parada una mapache de ojos celestes —también con capa—, le miro con un poco de tristeza.

—**Hola, compañera**— Susurro.

Jade la miro confundida.

—**Hola**— Dijo Jade.

Aquella chica se sentó a una silla a su lado.

—**Me llamo Marine ¿Y tú?**— Pregunto con una sonrisa amable.

—**Jade**— Fue lo único que dijo.

—**Ya se que no me conoces en nada, pero tengo que decirte que te equivocas, no debiste elegir esto**— Dijo seria.

—**¿Qué?**— Fue lo único que pregunto.

—**No puedo decirte muchas cosas, pero esto no es nada, has elegido la peor opción. Yo que tu me quedaba en esa celda, compañera**— Dijo Marine seriamente.

—**Otra vez ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que la peor opción? ¿Y como sabes de la celda?**— Pregunto Jade con el ceño fruncido.

—**¿Cómo crees que llegue aquí?**— Pregunto enojada, luego se paro y se alejo.

"**¿Habré tomado la decisión correcta?" **Se pregunto mentalmente.

Negó con la cabeza, ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás. Ya no tenia nada más que perder.

_**·.·**_

Una alarma les sobresalto.

—**Joder. Estaba todo bien y viene esto, el universo debe de estar en nuestra contra**— Dijo Sonic.

Todos le miraron raro, luego volvieron la vista entre si.

—**Nos encontraron, tendremos que separarnos aquí. Shadow con Amy, Knuckles con Rouge, Sonic conmigo. Tal vez así podamos encontrar a Jade más rápido**— Dijo rápidamente Leo.

Miro a Amy.

—**Extiende la mano con la palma hacia arriba**— Dijo.

Amy le hizo caso, bajo la mirada seria de Shadow.

Leo dejo cuidadosamente la esfera de luz que estaba en su mano en la de Amy, esta no toco la piel de ella.

Miro a Rouge e hizo lo mismo.

Luego creo otra en su mano.

—**Así podrán ver hacia donde van. No van a desaparecer a menos que cierren la mano, así que no lo hagan. Suerte, nos vemos luego**— Dijo empezando a correr, seguido de Sonic.

Sonic corría a velocidad normal, ya que Leo no podía correr a su velocidad.

_**·.·**_

Una alarma hizo que se sobresaltase, su esfera de sombra —con la cual jugaba en su mano— se deshiciera y sus ojos volvieran a su estado normal. Rodó los ojos con paciencia y se levanto de la silla.

Siguió a los demás, quien sabe donde iban, pero daba igual.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta, Marine salio de quien sabe donde y se coloco al lado suyo.

De esa puerta salieron Eggman y seis figuras mas salieron detrás de el.

—**Hemos descubierto invasores en el palacio. Si lograron entrar, es que son peligrosos. Deténganlos, eviten que entren más, vivos o muertos**— Dijo Eggman.

Esas figuras —entre ellas al menos dos mujeres— nos miraban, como analizándolos con la mirada.

—**¿Qué significa esto?**— Pregunto en un susurro a Marine.

—**Te dije que esto era malo, nosotros somos las marionetas de esos**— Susurro señalando con la cabeza a los que estaban al lado de Eggman.

Trato de moverse, protestar, lo que sea, pero no podía, algo se lo evitaba.

—**Ni te esfuerces, el suero que te inyectaron evita eso**— Dijo con voz quebrada.

_Maldito hijo de puta desgraciado Eggman. _

—**¡Jade!**— Oyó la voz de Eggman llamándola.

Sus pies se movieron —involuntariamente— hasta quedar delante de las demás personas con capa.

No se dio cuenta cuando dos sujetos le sujetaron de los brazos, ahí pudo luchar débilmente, pero igual no la soltaron.

Una ardilla de ojos celestes y cabello rojizo dio unos pasos para quedar delante de ella.

—**Me engañaste**— Dijo entre dientes Jade, evitando la mirada de esa ardilla.

_De nuevo_, quiso agregar, pero de mordió la lengua justo a tiempo.

Escucho la desagradable risa de Eggman.

—**Ahora, Sally**— Fue lo único que dijo Eggman.

Sintió que uno de esos tipos le jalaba del cabello para obligar a mirar a los ojos a "Sally".

No pudo evitarla, cuando le miro a sus ojos, todo se volvió negro.

_Solo somos sus marionetas… Estupida. _

_**·.·**_

Leo y Sonic llegaron hasta una gran habitación vacía y toda iluminada. Escucharon unos pasos y se pusieron en posición de pelea.

—**Deberían irse… Antes de que les haga daño**— Dijo una voz femenina.

_Esa voz… _

Leo abrió mucho los ojos.

Sonic vio de reojo a Leo.

—**Muéstrate**— Dijo en voz alta y firme.

Se escucharon unos pasos más y de las sombras salio una figura encapuchada, solo se le veía su piel blanca como la nieve —la de la boca y nariz—.

—**Tienen que irse…**— Su voz se quebró ligeramente, carraspeo un poco para tenerla normal —**No quiero hacerles daño**— Su voz le salio mas firme de lo que creía.

—**No nos hagas daño**— Dijo Leo.

Esa figura hizo el ruido de ahogar un sollozo.

—**Por favor… Váyanse**— Dijo con voz quebrada.

—**No**— Dijeron al unísono.

_**·.· **_

_Mátalos… _

_**·.·**_

Apenas tuvieron tiempo de lanzarse a los costados para evitar su ataque. Aquella chica había creado esferas de color oscuros en ambas manos y estas salieron disparadas hacia ellos.

—**¡Les dije que se vayan, maldita sea!**— Grito esa chica furiosa.

Leo miro a Sonic, quien estaba al lado suyo.

—**Tienes que quitarle la capucha**— Le susurro.

—**¡¿Qué?!**— Grito en un susurro Sonic.

—**Necesito verle el rostro y tu eres veloz**— Fue su único explicación.

Sonic bufo y de un momento al otro desapareció.

Leo volvió su mirada a la figura encapuchada.

Alguien agarro rápidamente a esa figura pasándole los brazos —abrazándole por la espalda— y elevándola un poco del suelo. Ella Empezó a patalear, un vano intento por zafarse.

—**¡Ven aquí!**— Grito Sonic con esfuerzo.

Leo corrió hasta quedar enfrente de ambos, alargo una mano, haciendo un ademán de quitarle la capucha, y ella se quedó quieta, respirando agitadamente.

Cuando le quito la capucha, se miraron fijamente, Sonic no dijo nada.

—**No…**— Negó Leo con la cabeza, alejándose un par de pasos.

La mirada de Jade se volvió mas dura y fría que antes.

Una onda paso por el cuerpo de Sonic, quien la soltó y callo al suelo entre gritos de dolor.

Jade se acerco unos cuantos pasos a su hermano, este se alejo por instinto.

—**¿Qué…? ¿Qué te paso?**— Pregunto Leo con la voz rota.

—**Eso ya no te importa. No quiero hacerles daño, llévatelo y escapen**— Dijo con respecto a Sonic.

—**¿Y por que nos haces daño?**— Pregunto dolido.

—**No lo se. Yo solo soy una marioneta**— Dijo antes de abalanzarse a el en una serio de puñetazos y patadas

_**·.·**_

Leo callo al suelo todo herido.

Jade estaba unos metros alejada de el, se levanto de suelo y se paro enfrente suyo. Le mostró su palma.

—**Yo no quiero hacer esto. Ella me obliga, lo siento**— Dijo disculpándose.

—**¿Quién? Yo puedo ayudarte, para eso he venido**— Dijo Leo con una sonrisa esperanzadora desde el suelo.

La mano de Jade tembló levemente, al igual que sus ojos.

—**Sally**— Dijo rápidamente.

—**¿Qué?**— Le pregunto su hermano confundido.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero de pronto por su rostro paso una mueca de dolor y de la nada un enorme martillo la golpeo, haciendo que se estampara —y atravesara— una pared.

Leo miro anonadado de donde vino el martillo. Estaba Shadow y Amy, de pie entre unos escombros —atravesaron la pared para entrar— y Shadow con el brazo extendido, el lanzo el martillo de Amy.

—**¡Sonic!**— Grito Amy preocupada, corriendo hacia donde estaba Sonic en el suelo.

—**¡¿Acaso estas loco?! Ella es mi hermana, viejo**— Le grito a Shadow.

—**Discúlpame si te salvo la vida, bastardo. Pero tu "hermana" parecía querer asesinarte**— Dijo Shadow enojado.

—**¿Jade?**— Le pregunto Amy acercándoseles, con un Sonic medio conciente con uno se sus brazos en sus hombros y la mano de ella en su cintura, sosteniéndole.

Shadow la ayudo del otro lado de Sonic.

Leo asintió.

—**¿Qué hace aquí y por qué trata de matarte?**— Le pregunto Amy.

—**Alguien la controla, ella dijo Sally**— Le explico Leo confundido.

—**¡¿Sally?!**— Preguntaron Shadow y Amy al unísono.

Leo asintió, aun mas confundido.

—**Sonic, despierta**— Dijo Amy sacudiendo a Sonic.

No paso nada.

—**Despierta, estupido**— Dijo Shadow sacudiéndole fuerte.

—**¿Eh? ¿Qué?**— Dijo Sonic despertándose.

—**Sally esta aquí**— Le dijo Amy.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto Sonic sin entender.

—**Al parecer ella controla a Jade**— Dijo Leo.

—**¿Uh? ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!**— Dijo firme.

Un quejido hizo que todos se dieran vuelta hacia el agujero en la pared donde estaba Jade. De el salio ella, pero al salir callo de rodillas con una mano en el estomago por debajo de la capa.

Leo hizo un ademán de acercarse a ella, pero Jade levanto una mano, una señal de que no se acercase.

—**¡No te acerques! ¡Ella me esta haciendo daño por decirte eso!**— Después de eso trato de evitar gritar otra vez.

—**¿Qué hacemos?**— Pregunto Amy, viendo con lastima a jade, mientras esta se retorcía de dolor.

—**Vimos que ella venia de esa puerta, tal vez Sally esta allí**— Dijo Sonic serio.

—**Leo y yo nos quedaremos a pelear con ella, tu ve con Amy y deténganla**— Dijo Shadow serio.

Leo, Amy y Sonic asintieron.

_**·.·**_

Amy y Sonic fueron por aquella puerta, caminaron por un largo pasillo y llegaron a —otra— gran habitación. En medio de ella había un sofá color granate, allí estaba Sally con los ojos cerrados.

—**Sally**— Dijo Sonic en voz alta.

Ella abrió los ojos y le miro sorprendida.

—**¿Qué hacen **_**ustedes**_** aquí?**— Siseo Sally.

Sonic iba a decir algo, pero Amy se le adelanto.

—**¡¿Qué crees que **_**tu **_**están haciendo?!**— Le grito Amy impaciente.

—**¿Quién eres tu para hablarme?**— Le pregunto Sally con desden.

—**Amy, basta. Detén esto de una vez Sally, ven con nosotros y te protegeremos**— Dijo Sonic serio.

Sally soltó una carcajada sin alegría.

—**Eso no va a pasar, Sonic**— Dijo con una burlona voz más macabra.

Luego una figura se les abalanzó y tuvieron que comenzar a pelear.

_**·.·**_

Shadow le dio un puñetazo en el estomago a Jade, esta cayo a unos metros lejos.

Leo no podía evitarlo, ya que estaba peleando con los clones de Jade que salían de las sombras.

Jade tosió un poco de sangre y se limpio el hilito de sangre que salía de su boca. Ella ya estaba muy débil, pero todavía la seguían controlando, ya no sabía cuanto duraría, algunos de sus órganos estaban dañados, estaba adolorida y estaba llena de hemorragias.

A duras se levanto del suelo y Shadow se coloco en posición de batalla.

Respiro ahogadamente y levanto una mano, dispuesta a lanzarle una de sus esferas de sombra. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Shadow se tenso.

Una esfera salio disparada de su mano, Shadow la evito y rápidamente le dio otro puñetazo en el estomago, ella volvió a caer al suelo. Sintió algo raro estando en el suelo.

Leo, quien estaba tirado en el suelo sujetado por cuatro clones de Shadow sintió como sus agarres se aflojaban, miro a los clones, estos desaparecían.

_Eso solo significaba una cosa… _

Leo se levanto rápidamente, ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo y se puso a correr para encontrar a una única persona.

—**¡Jade!**

_**·.·**_

Jade levanto su mano y sonrió mientras la miraba.

Algo debió haber pasado y ya tenia control de su cuerpo, por eso ya no sentía fuerzas para siquiera pararse o algo.

Escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre y unos veloces pasos acercándose.

Luego sintió alguien a su lado.

—**¡Jade, levántate!**— Le sacudió levemente alguien.

Ella abrió levemente los ojos, era su hermano. Sonrió tristemente.

—**Hola… Gilipollas**— Le saludo en un susurro su hermana con su usual apodo.

Leo sonrió con lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos.

—**No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos**— Dijo abrazándole.

—**Ya… Ayúdame a levantarme**— Dijo restándole importancia a su estado.

Leo sonrió y la ayudo, _esa era su hermanita menor_.

El rostro de Jade mostró una mueca de dolor al apoyarse en Leo.

—**¿Estas loco? Casi la matas**— Le dijo a Shadow.

Shadow iba a protestar, pero Jade se le adelanto.

—**No es su culpa, déjale en paz**— Dijo con voz quebrada.

Leo le hizo caso.

Los tres se miraron, estaban todos magullados y heridos, en especial Jade.

De repente escucharon un grito de dolor y los tres se sobresaltaron.

—**¡Amy!**— Grito Shadow corriendo hacia donde se habían ido ella y Sonic.

Jade miro a Leo.

—**Ella y Sonic fueron a tratar de detener a Sally, al parecer lo lograron. Vamos**— Dijo empezando a caminar, pero Jade le detuvo.

Leo sintió una sensación de vació en la parte baja de su cuerpo, la miro y vio que a ambos les estaba rodeando sombras, obra de Jade.

—**Sabes que odio esa sensación**— Dijo Leo.

Jade le miro irónicamente.

—**No seas llorón. **

_**·.· **_

Shadow llego rápidamente hasta donde había ido Sonic y Amy.

Miro a su alrededor todo estaba destruido, Sonic estaba arrodillado en el piso y Amy estaba a su lado, con un brazo en su espalda, mas lejos estaban sus otros compañeros, con quienes había entrado al palacio, parados en frente de dos personas en el suelo, muertas. Mas alejados estaba una mapache levantándose del suelo y un erizo verde caminando hacia ella sosteniéndose el costado de su cuerpo.

Fue hasta Sonic y Amy, y se arrodillo a su lado, rompiendo su mascara de frialdad por preocupación. Sonic tenía las manos en la cara, al parecer, llorando. El y Amy estaba algo heridos.

—**¿Qué ha pasado?**— Les pregunto Shadow.

Amy suspiro cansadamente.

—**Apareció ella…**— Señalo con la cabeza a la mapache quien estaba siendo ayudada por el erizo verde —**Y luchamos, luego apareció el erizo. En uno de los golpes, unos pedazos del techo le cayeron a Sally…**— Dijo con dolor —**No pudimos salvarla, unos momentos después parecieron Jet y Wave, creo que asesinaron a los que controlaban a la mapache y al erizo. **

—**Deja de llorar, faker**— Le dijo a Sonic, consolándolo a su propia manera.

Sonic se limpio bruscamente las lágrimas y le miro.

—**No me digas así, bastardo**— le dijo.

Amy sonrió levemente y le abrazo.

—**Oye Sonic… ¿Estas bien?**— le pregunto Wave acercándose con Jet.

Sonic asintió y el, junto a Shadow y Amy, se levantaron del suelo.

_**·.· **_

Al llegar, Jade se soltó de Leo y fue cojeando levemente hasta donde estaban Marine y aquel otro muchacho. Leo fue con Sonic y los demás.

—**¡Jade!**— Dijo Marine, mientras ella y el otro eriza evitaban que se caiga —**Estamos libres, compañera**— Dijo contenta.

Jade pudo ver de reojo como pasaba una mueca por el rostro del otro erizo, pero lo ignoro.

Asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa casi invisible.

—**Casi me olvidaba, Jade, este es Ashura**— Le presento.

—**Hola, Jade**— Le saludo Ashura amablemente.

Jade solo asintió con la cabeza, a modo de saludo.

—**¿Quiénes son ellos?**— Le pregunto Marine, señalando con la cabeza a Sonic y los demás.

Jade les miro.

—**Solo conozco a mi hermano, a los demás, no los conozco**— Dijo aburrida.

_**·.· **_

Cuando todos se levantaron, una de las paredes se destruyo, haciendo que todos se sobresaltasen. Miraron hacia el agujero que quedó, de el salieron Knuckles, Rouge y dos personas mas, estas ultimas llevaban capa.

—**Malditos bastardos. Pudieron haber enviado ayuda**— Se quejo Knuckles acercándose a ellos.

Ambas personas que les seguían fueron con Jade y los que estaban con ella.

—**¿Quiénes son ellos?**— Les pregunto Sonic.

—**¿Uh? Nosotros les liberamos de ese control, les ofrecimos ayuda y hemos aquí**— Les explico Rouge.

Sonic entendió.

Unos minutos después, el sintió un toque en la espalda, se dio la vuelta y vio que estaban todos los que habían rescatado. Los demás les pusieron atención.

—**Um… Queríamos agradecerles por la ayuda**— Dijo la mapache en tono amable.

—**¿Uh? De nada**— Dijo Sonic con una gran sonrisa —**En verdad todo es gracias a Leo, de el fue la idea de venir aquí**— Dijo dándole una palmada a Leo en la espalda.

El solo sonrió contento.

Jade le sonrió orgullosa, Leo se dio cuenta de eso y la miro.

—**Gracias por todo, Leo**— Dijo llamándole por su nombre, algo que no hacia en mucho tiempo.

Leo asintió sonriendo.

Una desagradable vos hizo sobresaltarse a todos, luego una luz los ilumino desde arriba, todos levantaron la vista y vieron a Eggman, flotando afuera del palacio en un vehiculo volador. Los había encontrado gracias al agujero en el techo.

—**¡Pero que final feliz…!**— Dijo en voz alta —**Es un gran honor presenciar esto, lastima que no todos vayan a salvarse**— Dijo riendo.

—**¡¿De que demonios estas hablando, Eggman?!**— Le grito Sonic.

—**¡Ya lo verán!**— Dijo. Luego la luz dejo de iluminarlos y Eggman se alejo.

—**Nuestra prioridad ahora es salir de aquí, luego le perseguiremos con la nave. Tails nos debe de estar esperando afuera**— Dijo Sonic serio.

Todos asintieron, Leo cargo a Jade a su espalda y todos se pusieron a correr.

_**·.· **_

Cuando llegaron a la improvisada salida que habían hecho, algo raro ocurrió, solo Sonic y los que habían llegado con el pudieron pasar. Los demás se chocaron contra una barrera invisible.

Leo se dio la vuelta al no sentir a Jade a su espalda, vio que estaba siendo ayudada por la mapache.

Llamo a los demás y se reunieron.

_**·.· **_

—**¿Qué demonios sucede?**— Dijo la mapache golpeando esa barrera, que cuando la tocaban, se mostraba una parte color morada.

Amy le tomo la mano a Jade y tiro con cuidado de ella, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. La mano de Amy regreso, pero la de Jade no pudo pasar esa barrera lo evitaba.

Sonó el comunicador de muñeca de Sonic y este atendió. Era Tails, sonaba preocupado.

—_**Chicos, algo pasa, hay como una especie de barrera alrededor del palacio, no se lo que es**_— Todos le escucharon atentamente.

—**Lo sabemos, evita que pasen las personas que rescatamos**— Le dijo serio Sonic.

—_**Esto es malo, ubicamos una bomba en el interior, echa con el poder que tenían las Esmeraldas del Caos, Eggman las debió haber usado. Tienen que salir ya**_— Dijo nervioso.

Jade miro a los demás que estaba con ella y estos asintieron, compartiendo un único pensamiento.

—**Chicos…**— Les llamo Jade con voz quebrada.

—**Tenéis que salir de aquí, ahora**— Dijo un león de ojos verdes. Colocándose al lado de Jade, quien miraba tristemente a su hermano.

Leo comenzó a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

—**No…**— Dijo con voz quebrada y ojos temblorosos.

_Algunas veces… Jade era la hermana mayor, la que toma las decisiones, la que pensaba fríamente las cosas. _

—**Alguien tiene que salir de aquí vivo**— Dijo Jade con la mirada perdida.

—**No digan esas cosas, lograremos sacarlos de aquí**— Dijo Sonic, antes de hacer un spin dash en la barrera.

_No paso nada. _

Knuckles y Shadow comenzaron a dar puñetazos a la barrera. Rouge y Amy se unieron para golpear con su martillo, aun nada, y los que estaban adentros estaban demasiado débiles como para hacer algo, apenas se mantenían consientes.

—**Déjalo ya, escapa tú, por favor**— Le dijo Jade a Leo mientras este golpeaba fuertemente la barrera con sus esferas de luz.

—**No te dejare, te estuve buscando por unos malditos cinco años, o si no habríamos venido en vano**— Dijo sin dejar golpear.

Jade rió amargamente.

—**Yo también te estuve buscando idiota. Pero como vez, mi búsqueda ya termino aquí**— Dijo con ojos temblorosos.

Leo dejo de golpear y la miro sorprendido. _Acaso ella se estaba… _

—**¿Te estas rindiendo?**— Le pregunto incrédulo.

Ella asintió bajando la cabeza.

—**No…**— Dijo en voz baja, todos le miraron —**¡No! ¡Tú no…! ¡No puedes rendirte! ¡Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido! ¡No digas esas cosas!**— Grito con lagrimas cayéndole de los ojos.

Todos miraron a Jade, quien lo miraba tristemente.

—**Leo…**— Suspiro —**Yo me he rendido desde que llegue aquí. Ya aguante mucho, tu todavía tienes un camino por delante, yo no, yo ya estoy rota, lo estuve desde aquel incendio**— Dijo con una lagrima saliendo de los ojos.

_Leo sintió algo extraño cuando la vio llorar… ¿Qué se siente… Cuando al persona a la que crees fuerte… A la que crees que tiene una gran armadura… Se rompe? _

—**No lo repetiré nunca mas, vete ahora, todos tienen la oportunidad se salvarse. Por favor**— Dijo ya con las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

_Algo se rompió dentro de Jade al ver llorar a su hermano, esa desesperación por salvarles. Irónico… No sabía que había algo que quedara romper dentro de ella. _

Trato de formar una sonrisa y creo un clon. Todos miraron entre confundidos y asombrados al clon que pasaba la barrera y colocaba una de sus negras manos en el hombro de Leo, este levanto la mirada, mostrando unos ojos enrojecidos.

—**Puede que sea una broma de Eggman, si no pasa nada, el clon te lo avisara. Así podrás volver a por nosotros. Ahora vete, por favor**— Dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de evitar su tristeza. _Sabia que no era cierto, todos lo sabia, pero también sabían… Que era mejor así. _

Todos asintieron hacia Leo, mientras tenían una sonrisa falsa pintada en el rostro.

Leo miro al clon, suspiro y asintió.

Intercambiaron vagas palabras se despedida y se fueron con el clon.

La sonrisa de todos los que quedaban desapareció.

—**Sabes que eso no es cierto ¿Verdad?**— Le dijo el león tristemente.

Jade asintió con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas bajaban de nuevo por sus mejillas.

—_**Hasta nunca… Hermano**_— Dijo antes de aceptar la ayuda y adentrándose en el palacio.

_**·.· **_

Todos veían con tristeza a Leo, quien estaba sentado en el suelo con el clon de Jade enfrente de él también sentada en el suelo.

Pronto se escucho una explosión lejana y la nave se sacudió levemente en el aire.

Todos miraron con los ojos bien abiertos a Leo, quien no se había parado, pero miraba a donde _debería estar_ el clon de Jade.

Amy miro levemente a la ventana junto con Shadow, esta se tapo la boca con ambas manos y Shadow la abrazo, Amy hundió su rostro en su cuello y comenzó a llorar.

El palacio había desaparecido, ya no había nada en su lugar.

Leo suspiro.

_El ya sabía que Jade le estaba mintiendo… El ya sabía… Que nunca mas la vería. _

—_**Hasta nunca… Hermanita**_.

* * *

_¿Les gusto? ¿Lo borro? Díganmelo, por favor. _

_¿Quieren secuela? Tengo ganas de escribir algo de esto... Cuando termine mi otro fic "San Valentín", claro. _

_Gracias por leerlo, no saben cuan feliz me hacen, de verdad!_

**_Los quiero mucho. _**

**_Atte. _**

**_Pinki._**


End file.
